Final Destination
by redcrayonz
Summary: Hitomi has dreams of Hayate/Ein. A chance meeting with Ryu Hayabusa sparks a friendship, giving her the opportunity to visit Japan and meet the man who haunts her dreams.


The excitement in the pit of Hitomi's stomach began to bubble with more intensity as the taxi slowly ambled up tree-laden road to the village. She wound down the window and gulped in the fresh mountain air in an attempt to calm herself down. The wind ruffled the collar of her blue polo shirt, as she fidgeted with the hem of her pleated skirt. She was still a fair way away from her final destination, but she couldn't help but feel a giddy, over-whelming sense of nervousness as she drew closer to her next destination; the Hayabusa Village. She had run into Ryu in Germany six months ago, and they quickly struck up a conversation. Ryu learned that she desperately wanted to visit Japan, but couldn't earn enough money working for her father in his dojo.

'"I would really like to visit Ein! I mean Hayate.' " She had exclaimed excitedly. Ryu's face had betrayed no emotion.

'"That's all you would like to do in Japan?'"

"And I'd like to come see you as well. The country, the mountains. All of it!" Hitomi explained cheerfully. The pair had talked in a small café for quite some time. Ryu was holidaying at the time, or so he said, and the two spent the next few days meeting for coffee, and chatting about Hayate and Japan. She had been surprised when she received a letter from Ryu a month later with plane tickets and an invitation to visit him in Japan in five months' time. She didn't think he had taken her too seriously, but she was more than happy to take a chance to travel. The next five months had travelled really slowly. It was hard for her to remain focussed on any one thing in particular. As an 18 year old girls mind wanders, hers was constantly drawn back to Hayate, and the chance to meet him again outside of the DOA tournaments.

"So, why am I taking a young lady like you to a place like this?" The taxi drivers curious questioning snapped her out of her trance.

"Visiting a friend." came Hitomi's casual response. The late afternoon sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains, and Hitomi had become acutely aware of the fact that she had spent the whole day either at the airport, or in the taxi.

"A friend?" The Taxi driver responded a little incredulous. "Some friend. I didn't even know places like this still existed. It's like they're still living in the edo period." Hitomi could only smile at his observation as they pulled up at the large wooden gates. Two guards sat atop the stone wall, signalling to the taxi driver that he could drive no further.

"Looks like this is where I get out." Hitomi smiled briefly at the driver. "How much do I owe you?"

"There's no charge." The taxi driver responded. "A man named Hayabusa has already settled the fee." Hitomi climbed out from the back of the taxi, and straightened her back. It had been quite a long drive from Tokyo to the mountains, and she was glad for the break. She collected her suitcase from the back of the taxi, and walked up to the gates where two guards waited for her.

"Hi! I'm-"

"We know who you are." One of the guards interrupted. Hitomi furrowed her brow, a little annoyed at the brusque reception she received. "Leave your bags." Hitomi eyed the Katanas strapped to each of the guards backs, and decided it was best to not argue.

"They'd better not go through my things." Hitomi grumbled quietly to herself. Behind her the taxi turned around, and began to slowly drive back down the mountain path. As it rounded a corner and disappeared from sight one of the guards whistled sharply, and the gates began to slide open. Hitomis eyes widened at the sight that greeted her eyes. This was no ancient Japanese village, but a tiny modern suburb! Electricity flowed through the street lights, and Hitomi could see each house was well-built out of modern materials. Each house had a well-manicured garden, brimming with fruits and vegetables. This was not what she had expected.

"Enter quickly." The guards gruff voice cut through her thoughts, and she quickly stepped through the gates. One of the guards followed her, as the other stayed back to collect her suitcase and close the gates.

"This is amazing!" Hitomi exclaimed. She only received a grunt in response.

"Master Ryu lives down here." She followed the guard to the end of the street, taking mental notes of everything along the way. The streets were very clean, and well-paved. The people all smiled and waved at her. Just down the hill she could see farms, and orchards, all enclosed behind the large stone wall, which ran along the perimeter of the entire village. Hitomi was once again brought out of her trance by the guards voice.

"We are here." He said simply. Hitomi gasped in amazement at Ryu's house. It must have been four stories tall, but she could only guess at this, as it was carved into side of the mountain. Thick glass windows allowed full-view of the village, and a beautiful garden path led all the way to the front door where Ryu Hayabusa was waiting.

"Hitomi!" He greeted. Ryu hurried down the garden path, but was swiftly intercepted by the guard who spoke to Ryu in a hushed voice. Ryu furrowed his brows, but quickly waved away the guard. "Bring them immediately." He called after the departing man.

"Ryu!" He barely had time to react as Hitomi wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. Ryu was a little unsure how to react at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ryu exclaimed as Hitomi released him from her grip, and stepped back. "How was your flight?"

"Long." Hitomi exclaimed, suddenly aware of how tired she was.

"We should find you some food. I was just heading to the Watanabe's for dinner. Would you like to accompany me?" Hitomi stomach growled at him, almost as if on cue. Hitomi blushed a little.

"Yes, please." Ryu smiled at her as they set off to one of the many houses in the area. The people inside were pleasant, and more than a little happy to meet Hitomi. She learned that the husband Takahiro is the chief engineer, and he delighted in explaining to Hitomi about how the village ran. He had designed and built he Hydro-electricity plant that drew power from the nearby waterfall, which also irrigated the fields, and kept them well-fed. His wife Mizuki was the teacher from the school, and continually asked Hitomi about how much she liked children, and whether she was thinking of having any of her own. Hitomi could only smile at her uncomfortably as Ryu rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe one day." After dinner Ryu and Hitomi left the family and returned to Ryu's house.

"Would you like to use my spare bedroom?" Ryu asked her as he opened the door.

"I don't really have much of a choice." Hitomi laughed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Ryu stepped aside and allowed Hitomi to enter the foyer where she removed her shoes as she did she gasped at the enormity of the next room. It was like an indoor garden. No, it was an outdoor dining room. "What is this place?" Hitomi asked, Ryu chuckled.

"This is where we hold the village meetings." In the centre of the room a large wooden table sat chairs scattered about. Around it however was a well-tended garden sun-lamps hanging overhead. Hitomi could see rooms leading off from all around. Ryu pointed to the stair-case off to the side of the room. "We have to go up two levels before we get to my living areas." As Hitomi began to climb the stairs Ryu explained that the Ground floor is for visiting Clans, like the Mugen Tenshin. Spare bedrooms are all adjoining. The Second floor is a Pool, Gymnasium and extra living quarters. The third floor is Ryu's House, effectively. It contains a Bathroom, Two Spare Bedrooms, a kitchen, Laundry, and dining room.

"Upstairs is where I sleep." Ryu commented as he led Hitomi to one of the spare rooms on the third floor. As he opened the door Hitomi noticed that her suitcase had been left in the middle of the room.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Hitomi exclaimed upon seeing her suitcase again.

"Yes. Sorry." Ryu apologised. "Tadashi and Muramoto wanted to inspect it thoroughly, but I told them you were no threat." Hitomi was glad they didn't. The thought of people going through her clothes made her blush. "We have acquired a European bed for your convenience, and there is a bathroom and shower through that door." Ryu pointed off to the left. "The other door" he motioned to the other side of the room "Is a closet."

"Thank you." Hitomi said, suddenly feeling very tired. She stifled a yawn, but Ryu could see she was holding it back.

"I should leave you." Ryu said, and turned quickly.

"Wait!" Hitomi called. As Ryu turned around she enveloped him in another hug. "Good Night." The shocked Hayabusa ninja, once again awkwardly found himself putting his arms around the girl.

"Good night." He responded. She released him from her grip, and he turned and walked upstairs without another word. Hitomi laid down on the edge of her bed for a moment, testing the bed to see how comfortable it was. Without even realising she slipped off into a deep sleep, where her dreams were filled with fantasies of meeting with Hayate.


End file.
